Benutzer Diskussion:WINTERSTURM
Hallo WINTERSTURM, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite grüner namenanfang von katzen. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 15:23, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey ^^ Hier ist das versprochene Bild ich hoffe es gefällt dir. thumb LG Grünfell (Grünfell (Diskussion) 11:30, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) Wiki Wenn ich zeit habe dann werde ich in dein Wiki kommen. LG (Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:13, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC)) Hi Ich bin dein Wiki beigetreten. Es klingt gut. Darf ich ein eigenen Stamm erstellen? Die Restliche Frage ist bei deiner Nachrichtenseite. LG (Dunkelmond (Diskussion) 11:21, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC)) Chat Wieso bist du gegangen? Komm bitte wieder, LG Kristallherz (Diskussion) 17:07, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) thumb BILD 16:18, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Tadaaa Hay hier ist das Bildchen for you :D thumb 17:58, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Ich konnte das Bild hochladen :DDD Hier ist es, mein Kunstwerk: thumb|400px|Na, wie findest du's? LG Diebchen Antwort Ja :DD ich freu mich drauf ;) 17:52, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Weil ich nicht hier bin um zu Chatten, sondern um dem Wiki zu helfen und Seiten zu verbessern^^ Lg SanIzanami (Diskussion) 12:57, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten. <3 Ich war bloß weg, nicht das du glaubst ich mag dich nicht mehr. bb <3 Liebe Weihnachts-Grüße Kristall Kristallherz (Diskussion) 20:15, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Frohe Weihnachten, Winter. Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:23, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wichtel :3 Heeeey Winter :3 ich bin's deine Holly :D Hier ist dein Wichtel-Geschenk's Bild :D Hoffe es gefällt dir :3 thumb|268px|Wichtelgeschenk für dich :3♥ Ich wünsche dir noch ein frohes Fest und ein schönes neues Jahr :3♥ Deine Holly: 19:02, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bild ^^ Hier ist dein Bild is aber nicht so toll weil ichs gemacht habe :o *rofl* thumb Naja hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem~ Wolf I whisper alone Admin im anderen Wiki Hey Winter, Ich war über die Weihnachtstage nciht da, aber ist kein Problem ich hätte es sowieso zeitlich her nicht geschafft. Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 10:13, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hier das Bild das du wolltest :) ;) thumbDiamandkralle (Diskussion) 10:18, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hayayay Winter ! Hier is noch ein Bild . :) thumb Diamandkralle (Diskussion) 10:30, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re Mentor So funktioniert das nicht. Wenn du Mentor werden willst, muss du dich auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts anmelden und warten, bis/ob du als potentieller Mentor akzeptiert wirst. Eine der Vorraussetzungen ist, dass man mindestens sechs Monate in diesem Wiki angemeldet sein muss, und diese Vorraussetzung erfüllst du nicht. 20:01, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hier für dich ich hoffe du magst es thumb|Winterstern LG :HIMMELSPFOTE Silvester Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Grünfell (Diskussion) 00:48, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Freunde! Hallo! Da wir ja jetzt Freunde sind hab ich dir was gemalt:D Behaupte nicht, das es schön ist... LG, deine Lion ~Live your Life!~ (Diskussion) 20:57, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC)thumb|WINTERSTURM Ich wollte mich mal fürs Freundebild bedanken Thank you Stormy! LG, deine Lion ~Live your Life!~ (Diskussion) 19:24, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Leopardenfleck Leopardenflecks Computer ist abgestürzt, aber sie wollte sich eig. noch von dir verabschieden. Sie hat mich sogar angerufen (wir kennen uns persönlich), damit ich das klarstelle <3. Hoffe du schreibst mir mal wieder, Stormy. GLG und MFG, Geschichte Ich finds cool in deiner Geschichte vorzukommen und ich fang auch heute damit an, dich mit einzubringen. GLG und MFG, deine süße hi hi stormy sorry wegen dem chat bei meinem computer ist halt das internet ausgefallen.Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse auf mich. GLG Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 08:27, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Sorry Hay Winterleinicheni xD ICh hab deine Nachicht erst jz gelesen DD: ICh find das Bild toll *-* Danküüüüü :333 Gaaaanz lieben gruß deine 12:17, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hier hab dir auch ein Bildi gemacht :3 Hoffe es gefällt dir :DD gaaaaanz liebe grüße deine 12:40, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bild for you Ich hab ein bild für dich gemacht thumb|Na gefällts dir ? :D :D Böld :3 Hallo, hier das versprochene Bild <33 thumb Für mein Winterlein :3 Hoffe es gefällt dir ^^thumb|300px (Staubflug (Diskussion) 13:02, 4. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) Winter <3 <3 <3 Als Dank, das du mir ein Bild gemalt hast, schenke ich dir nun ein Bild. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. ;) Lg Lärchenfrostthumb|für Winter Als Dankeschön für die schönen Bilder <3 Hab dir jetzt auch eins gemalt ^^ hoffe es gefällt dir (Staubflug (Diskussion) 15:46, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) Bild ganz unten ^^ thumb|left Wiki ^^ Ich wollte fragen ob der Feuerclan im "meine warrior cats geschichten Wiki" schon besetzt ist, denn wenn nicht würde ich ihn gerne übernehmen :) lg Staubflug <3 (Staubflug (Diskussion) 10:33, 17. Mär. 2014 (UTC)) Dankiii, Winterstürmchen <3 Danke für das tolle Bild *-* Ich versuche dir auch eins zu malen, aber es ist im Moment leider echt stressig v.v Ich hoffe, ich vergesse es bei den ganzen Arbeiten und allem nicht. Ansonsten kannst du mich jeder Zeit daran erinnern <3 Schließlich schulde ich dir eigentlich 2!! Ganz ganz ganz liebe Grüße, dein Wirbelstürmchen <3 19:08, 14. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hey Winter :D hab sie dir in deinem Wiki erstellt, hier darf ich das ja noch nicht, weil du noch keine 200 Artikelbearbeitungen hast^^ Du findest sie hier. Wenn du damit unterschreiben willst, musst du schreiben. Lg 12:57, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Eine Random-Katze^^ Hier ist das Bild für dich^^ thumb|236px|^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^ Bild :3 thumb|310pxHier bitteschön^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3 Lg Wintermonster Danke für das wunderschöne Bildchen *O* (mein erstes Bild /o/) Du bekommst natürlich auch bald noch eins ;D Dein Nebelmonster 16:07, 26. Jul. 2015 (UTC)Nebelfrost Weihnachten! Fröhliche Weihnachten und ein schönes Fest. :) LG 09:21, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC)